


Say you love me

by Illumini



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: Ash meets Yut-Lung who invited him in order to offer him a deal that could end their fight once and for all. Yut-Lung asks Ash to stay with him for one night, loving him like he would Eiji. Will Ash agree to the terms?





	Say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скажи, что любишь меня (Say you love me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107868) by [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik)



> Although I am still writing my big project from a another fandom, sometimes you need a break and do something a bit different. So here is my Ash x Yut-Lung One Shot based on the Anime, which I'm currently into. The setting is nothing particular, just a 'what if'. Please be aware that this contains SMUT. So don't read if this is not your cup of tea. Thank you and enjoy!

'That will be all, now leave us alone.'

Yut-Lung waved a hand at his bodyguards, who had escorted the blond Ash Lynx to their masters chamber and they obediently made their retreat back to their initial position.

Ash, who had to hand over his gun upon his arrival at the Lee estate, felt apprehension rise in his chest. The youngest member of the Lee family, dressed in traditional Chinese garbs, was sitting leisurely on a chaise longue and nipping at his cup of tea, while his eyes were trained on the blond. The man with his long black hair, who could easily be mistaken for a beautiful women made no move to speak first and Ash already feeling his patience falter, crossed his arms and addressed the man.

'You wanted to talk, then start talking. I don't have the whole night!'

Slowly Yut-Lung placed his teacup back onto the saucer and swung his legs graciously onto the floor. His movements were fluid, it felt like watching a cat, getting ready to jump for it's prey.

He closed the distance between the two men and stopped only inches away from Ash. If this was meant to intimidate Ash it failed badly, since the young man did not even blink. This was much to Yut-Lung's chagrin, but he quickly shoved the feeling away and readjusted his facial expression back to his finely rehearsed mask.

'I want to offer you a deal. One condition only. If you deliver, then I might be swayed to stop bothering Eiji and the rest of your poor excuse of a gang.'

At the mention of Eiji, Ash's eyes narrowed for the smallest of seconds and he tilted his head mockingly.

'You only MIGHT be swayed? Then it's no deal at all.'

'Well,' Yut-Lung lifted his arm and he put one of his long, elegant fingers on Ash's lips, before he continued, 'that depends on your performance.'

Ash quickly slapped the hand away, he already regretted his decision to come and talk, this man was easily getting on his nerve.

Yut-Lung however was not resentful and even laughed as if he had not expected less from the famous Ash Lynx.

'You want to hear my terms or you can leave. Your decision.'

The Asian twirled his long black hair in one of his hands, his eyes purposefully looking out of one of the windows.

Ash really meant to leave this second, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He remained standing rooted to the ground with his arms crossed in front of his chest, until he sighed and let his arms fall to the side.

'Terms are?'

With a bright smile Yut-Lung turned back to Ash.

'I want you to spend one night with me as if it would be with your dear love Eiji.'

This was a blow for Ash and he could not hold back his emotions which ranged from surprise, to rage, disgust and...curiosity. Which was the part that confused Ash even more.

'What?'

It was not the most intelligent reply, but words were failing him.

'You heard me correctly. That's all I want. If you can make me believe, then the deal is sealed.'

Ash's eyes met Yut-Lung's and they held their gaze for a long time in silence. Ash's mind was racing with thoughts. If Lee would hold true to his words, there could be a lot worse things he could ask of Ash. Yut-Lung was beautiful and clever, but rotten to the core, just like Ash himself, he realized with a start. Actually they had a lot in common. Both had lost their mother, both men had been most of the time some sort of sex slaves until they finally had managed to fight their way up and were now leader's of their own small empire. If there was anything that both men had learned it was that they could not affort to feel any emotions at all, if they wanted to survive in the world that had raised them.

Which was exactly why Ash did not understand why Yut-Lung would ask something like this from him in the first place.

Except for...the realization hit Ash with such a force, that he instantly saw the man in front of him in a new light. Could it be, that all this time Yut-Lung had been jealous? Was the man in front of him in love with Ash and felt cheated, since it should have been him instead of Eiji?

It was as if a magnet was pulling Ash closer. If his theory was right, he could trust Yut-Lung, but also if his theory was right, sharing one night with him pretending, could make things get even worse, not only for Yut-Lung, but also for Ash.

Maybe, only maybe, if he had never met Eiji some months ago, Yut-Lung and him would already be a couple...Ash quickly shoved these thought from his mind. He did not want to wander upon this road at all.

He needed to see it as the professional he was. It was only sex and it was not the first time he would make someone believe. Only this time it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yut-Lung could be a pain in the ass, but he had something about him, that appealed to Ash in a way, he could not quite pinpoint.

Slowly Ash's hand reached out and caressed Yut-Lung's cheek. Although the latter might have expected that Ash would eventually give in to his terms, he could not hide the blush rising to his cheeks upon the contact.

It took only a few seconds and Ash's grim expression from before softened and a sweet smile was playing around his lips, while he continued to stroke Yut-Lung's hair.

Then without any hesitation he leaned forward and placed a soft and tender kiss on Yut-Lung's lips. In his head he tried to imagine Eiji's surprised face and the innocent blush of embarrassment, that would follow suit, but he failed to do so, distracted by the inviting scent that was radiating from the young man he was kissing. When their tongues started to cautiously explore the other, Ash tasted the sweet aroma of the tea, Yut-Lung had been drinking and it made his head dizzy.

Ash slung his arm's around the androgynous man, pulling him closer to his own body. It didn't feel too bad. From all the men Ash had to deal with in the past, this was a pleasant change for once. It was even possible, that he might enjoy himself, but he shouldn't he tried to remind himself. Only that thinking was getting more complicated with every passing minute and every passionate kiss they shared.

Yut-Lung on his part was not holding back anything. It was clear that he had a lot of restrained affection for Ash, which finally was able to break through. His hands roamed over the blonds body, easily slipping under his shirt and starting to explore the exposed skin. It was like a drowning man, who was grasping for anything to hold on to, fighting to survive.

After kissing for a long time, Ash leaned back and he removed his shirt, afterwards he turned his attention to the Chinese dress and unfastened it. The dress easily slipped from the man's shoulders and also left him with his chest exposed.

Ash then lifted him up bridal style and carefully placed him onto the bed. He joined Yut-Lung on the soft mattress and they instantly resumed the kiss and entangled their heated bodies.

Carefully Ash started to place feather light kisses down Yut-Lung's neck and he nibbled playfully at the soft flesh, which made the black haired main gasp.

While Ash's lips were taking care of the neck, he let his hands freely wander over the exposed body next to him. Yut-Lung was slender but muscular. Ash did not doubt, that he might in fact even be stronger than him. Ash's right hand focused on one of the man's nipples and encircled them playfully, while his left hand went further down, where he could clearly perceive the erection that had already started to build up under the clothes.

Ash stopped a moment in order to remove his own pants and boxers, afterwards he sat back on the bed and helped Yut-Lung out of the garments he was wearing.

Before both resumed their play they took the sight of each other completely naked in.

Ash usually did not mind being naked and aroused in front of another person, but this time it felt different. The way Yut-Lung admired each and every part of his body with his eyes, was putting him off and he felt the strong urge to creep under the sheets in order to hide. He swallowed the feeling down and took his time, looking at the body presented before him. Saying that Yut-Lung was beautiful felt like an understatement. He was perfect and it dawned on Ash why his brother's had been holding him on a leash for years. Yut-Lung could easily seduce everyone, men or women it would not matter, they would bow to his name.

Ash laid down again next to Yut-Lung and he turned the man, so that Ash was placed at his back, pulling him close and pressing his own hard length at the other's back. With his mouth he sucked and licked at Yut-Lung's neck, while one of his hands was reaching around for the sensitive spot between the other's legs.

Yut-Lung started to whimper softly upon the contact and his hips moved in a slow rhythm against Ash's hand that was wrapped around his shaft.

The sound coming from these delicious lips made Ash nearly forget who he was dealing with. His mind was already hazy with lust and this time for real. He desired the black haired man with such ferocity it felt unnatural.

With experienced hands, he pleasured Yut-Lung only so far, that he would nearly be ready to spill, but Ash did not let him, yet. He removed his hand, much to Yut-Lung's chagrin and he reached out for the lubricate that had been placed on the nightstand as a matter of prudence.

He coated his hand in the liquid and massaged some on his own erection, before he returned to his lover.

'I have to prepare you a little, so don't be scared,' Ash whispered into Yut-Lung's ear. Of course it was not necessary to explain any of this to the latter, they both were experienced sex workers. But when Yut-Lung had asked him to treat him like he would treat Eiji, Ash would act a lot different from how he would usually behave and giving him a warning about what he was about to do, seemed only to be fair.

Yut-Lung for his part did not seem to mind, he gave the smallest of nods and when Ash's finger made contact with his entrance he gasped excitedly.

Ash took his time with Yut-Lung. He first entered only one finger and made the other adjust to the touch. By the time he inserted the second digit, it nearly drove him mad, having to wait any longer, before he could finally find some relief for his own burning desire. He constantly reminded him to keep calm and not to rush anything. If this was Eiji, he would wait an eternity in order to not scare the hell out of his lover by wanting too fast too much. It did not help much, that Yut-Lung was arching his back against Ash's touch and his moans got louder and more desperate.

When Ash finally could not hold back any longer he breathed hoarsely into Yut-Lung's ear.

'Do I have your permission to enter?'

It was a simple gesture, asking for permission, but it made all the difference for him as well as for Yut-Lung who had stopped moaning and had turned his head in order to look into Ash's face.

The look he gave Ash was so intense, Ash felt like he would start to melt.

It was only a second, but beside his need to feed his desire, he really wanted to become one with Yut-Lung and only Yut-Lung.

'Yes,' was the breathless reply from the androgynous man and both adjusted their position so that Ash could easily place his length at the others entrance.

Although the throbbing between his legs was nearly unbearable, he entered Yut-Lung painfully slow. To Ash's great relief, it didn't take long before Yut-Lung started to rock his hips, pressing Ash deeper inside.

Now it was the blonds turn to moan. Usually this was the part were Ash would turn on the auto-pilot of his body and zoom out, letting things happen until it was over. But this time he wanted to experience every single second. His hands were stroking over Yut-Lung's chest, his lips were pressed against the soft skin and he was surrounded by the most intoxicating smell. He could already feel his climax approaching and he reached out for the other man's erection in order to stimulate him further, but in that moment and without any forewarning Ash was suddenly lacking the beautiful contact to his lover and Yut-Lung was sitting on top of his chest, pinning him down with his hands on Ash shoulders.

'Say it!' Yut-Lung's eye's were burning not only with desire but with a desperation as if the following seconds would decide over life and death.

It took a moment, before Ash was able to register, what the other had said. Ash had been far too close and the missing contact hurt more than he would admit it. His discomfort was clearly painted all over his face and Yut-Lung clawed at his shoulder's with a force that nearly tore Ash's flesh.

'Say it!!' he screamed at Ash.

'I...love you,' Ash breathed. Given the circumstances he would have told Yut-Lung everything in order to be allowed to come, but the moment the words had left his mouth he was not even sure, if there was not the smallest bit of truth to it. He loved Eiji, this was an unchallenged truth, but he could not help but feel something for this poor creature yearning to be loved in front of him. It might have been pity or even something much more, he could not tell.

Yut-Lung's eyes started to sparkle and he leaned closer to the blond.

'I love you, too, Aslan.'

Before Ash could react however, Yut-Lung had leaned back, easily taking Ash erection back inside and was moving up and down, the pace getting faster and faster.

Ash reached out and started to mirror the motion on Yut-Lung's length with his hand. Before long, Yut-Lung reached his climax and the warm liquid was dripping down on Ash's chest. The sound from Yut-Lung's lips send Ash also over the edge and before he could help it, he cried out.

'Eiji!'

He had never meant for the words to slip past his lips, but it was too late to take them back. Ash had an expression of utter horror on his face and when he dared to look at Yut-Lung he could hardly believe his eyes. He was smiling. Not a mocking smile, nor the smile of superiority he usually wore, it was a genuine one, which made Ash's heart flutter with excitement.

Yut-Lung leant down, his face inches away from Ash's and his hand was caressing Ash's cheek.

'Thank you,' he whispered and a single tear escaped his eye, before he closed the distance and pressed another kiss on Ash's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And the End. Short and simple. But I needed to get this out of my head. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
